Shan
Shan is a mermaid from the Chinese movie Mermaid (2016 Film), played by an actress Yun Lin. Biography Shan is a mermaid who was chosen to seduce Liu Xuan and lure him into a trap or kill him. She let her tail to be cut, so she could fit the halves into boots and imitate walking on land. Shan managed to sneak into Liu Xuan party and give him her number. Later when he called, Shan and other mermaids were ready to kill him, once Liu Xuan picks him up at her pretend home. However, only security men arrived and escorted Shan to Liu Xuan. There she had to go through a security check, which didn't go without an incident. Shan took an opportunity and snuck into Liu Xuan office, where she tried to kill him multiple time, always missing unexpectedly. Shan was knocked unconscious by accident by Liu Xuan. Liu Xuan offered her money so she would leave, but she didn't want to accept it, so Liu Xuan drove her into the city expecting to ditch her there. He got a bit curious and went to Shan's workplace, where she cooked chicken. Shan and Liu Xuan bonded and grew to have feeling towards each-other. Liu Xuan then personally took her home, and professed his love to her, Shan was surprised by that, and also feeling something towards Liu Xuan, she didn't let him inside, saving his life from the other mermaids. On the second date Liu Xuan proposed to Shan, and she didn't accept, she stormed out of the room, and went back home. Whilst entertaining other mermaids in her home, she got a surprise visit from Liu Xuan, who learned the truth about Shan, and was captured. Shan now clearly in love with Liu Xuan, saved Liu Xuan from death and told him to run away. The mermaids were attacked by Liu Xuan's partner, Li Ruolan, and her personal army. Several mermaids were killed. Shan tried to escape the deathtrap, and almost died. She was saved by the old mermaid, who used her water powers to dispose of the soldiers. Some of the mermaids took the opportunity to escape, and Shan tried to do the same. Unfortunately she was caught with a harpoon. She tried to avoid the soldiers, but got blasted out of the water by a rocket launcher. Shan severely hurt, was about to be shot by Li Ruolan, but Liu Xuan arrived with a jetpack, and saved her life. Liu Xuan then tried to take Shan to the water but was shot by several times by Li Ruolan. Liu Xuan defying death managed to throw Shan into the water before collapsing. Shan and Liu Xuan reunited later and got married, Shan using an alias, "Lucy". Shan used her powers to allow Liu Xuan visit the underwater world. Gallery Screenshots File:Shan 01.png File:Shan 02.png File:Shan 03.png File:Shan 04.png File:Shan 05.png File:Shan 06.png File:Shan 07.png File:Shan 08.png File:Shan 09.png File:Shan 10.png File:Shan 11.png File:Shan 12.png File:Shan 13.png File:Shan 14.png File:Shan 15.png File:Shan 16.png File:Shan 17.png File:Shan 18.png File:Shan 19.png File:Shan 20.png File:Shan 21.png File:Shan 22.png File:Shan 23.png File:Shan 24.png File:Shan 25.png File:Shan 26.png File:Shan 27.png File:Shan 28.png Promotional File:Shan.jpg File:Mei Ren Yu 01.jpg File:Mei Ren Yu 02.jpg Category:Merpeople Category:Characters Category:Live Action Merpeople